Herveus
Death Knight of the Misty Isle Herveus was once a man from a the Trueblade family, a noble Avatar Island Knight family. Killed, raised as a Death Knight and enslaved by Keeper Moslyeas, Herveus is driven by guilt and seeks Self-redemption to repay those he wronged and find out what happened to his comrades. Presently, he is working in the Dungeon of Dungen Keeper Merlin as the Head of the Defence Department and Military Commander. Appearance Little is left of the charismatic, although disfigured, knight from the Avatar Island. Now he is a tall, if not towering, walking skeleton wearing the remains of his knight's heavy armor. May also be seen in an, enchanted by the light, copy of his suit in its full former glory Helmet included that helps him fit into the Light's towns allowing actions under the light. Abilities and Skills In addition to possessing all the standard Death Knight abilities, Herveus is experienced in tactical warfare and shines particularly at small-unit tactics. In terms of personal combat prowess, Herveus is one of the strongest individuals in Merlin's Dungeon and has repeatedly gone head to head with enemies much stronger and larger than himself (such as Galakatath's general Grunka and Argenta in his Dragon Form) and claimed victory. He has also displayed that, despite his large frame, he is amazingly fast and nimble. Going as far as swinging around the hoists of a ship and leaping onto the back of a frenzied dragon. It would be no exaggeration to say that the combination of his power, speed, and experience makes him a prime example of why Death Knights are feared the world over. However, in addition to his battlefield prowess, he also possesses skill at handling and training both men and even Magical Beasts, making him an respected by all of his subordinates and an irreplaceable member in the chain of command within his current workplace. Personality Since his resurrection and transformation into an Undead he tries to continue to live up to the virtues of The Light but is full of self-doubt due to his curse as Death Knight and the crimes he had committed under Moslyeas. So he is always polite, even to those far beneath his former and current status. He keeps up the strong front, rarely talking about his inner thoughts and emotions. But the fact he remains that he trained to become a knight, a leader, and commander from a very early age. His presence is imposing and he is used to giving orders and being responsible for others. Personal History Knight of Avatar Island Coming from an old family of paladins of the Light, he was destined to follow the tradition and embraced it. For all of his "life" he trained to become a knight like his father and older brother and studied hard to be the best he could be. The fire of his ambition was instilled by his strong belief in the Light and his admiration of the Avatar. One day, he swore, he would be recognized by the Ruler of Avatar Island and Champion of the Light and be chosen to fight beside him. He was given his first assignment at the young age of 13 years. His mission was to escort a child that began showing signs of being a berserker back to Avatar Island with his Brother Bryant the Daring. Unfortunately, Due to the intervention of Gulbjorn's men, Herveus was captured and tortured for almost a week to keep the young Berserker Darik safe. Due to the venom they used while carving into him, his face became permanently scarred as a reminder of the time he protected Darik. Herveus, after returning back to Avatar Island, was soon officially Knighted as The Resilient. Years Later, when a supply convoy escorted by his step-sister Tammy didn't show up on schedule, Herveus, Lorelei and Darik set out to investigate. He only found the convoy had been raided by bandits but they were forced to watch as Tammy succumbed to her injuries. After her death, Darik, Lorelei, and Herveus pursued the bandit group Coppermane and systematically began wiping them out. Just as the last base was falling, Herveus spotted some of the leaders running from the battle. Herveus then lead his unit to give chase to the fleeing leaders while Lorelei and Darik took control of the battle but he ran into a trap. A trap not meant for him, he would soon find out but for the Bandits. Succumbed by the gas trap He woke up in the torture chambers of Keeper Moslyeas. Death Knight in service to Moslyeas His men were mercilessly tortured by Keeper Moslyeas while he watched, in an attempt to break his will and make him defect to her side but she couldn't break him. She toyed with them for weeks and took sadistic pleasure in his anguish. Eventually, he was the last one. She gave the offer one last time which he declined and then Moslyeas finally executed him but that wasn't the end. Moslyeas called upon her daughter Falya The Necromancer to resurrect Herveus into another Undead skeleton but Falya exceeded Moslyeas' expectations by Resurrecting Herveus into a Death Knight. As he screamed in frustration of turning into an abomination of undeath, Moslyeas spoke "Welcome to My Dungeon". This was ten years prior to Mordred's invasion of Albion Current employment Currently, he is a trainer and Head of the Defense Department in Keeper Merlin's Dungeon. He also holds the position as Head of Animal Training, making him the only person in the Dungeon to simultaneously hold multiple positions. Relations Emerick The Mighty As the Head of the Trueblade House, Emerick took his knighthood seriously and even attained the position Head of infantry working closely with The Avatar and many of the others nations during battles even becoming close friends with Sebastion Nightstein, Count of Wicklow. Although his seriousness may seem callous to most people on the surface, Emerick was a family man as, when his first wife died during Herveus' birth, he took time to raise his children and even taking in Lorelei and Darik when they needed it most, even taking Darik under his knightly tutelage. He eventually fell in love and remarried, marrying Tammy's mother Karin, as she helped to ease the strain of being a single parent. Emeric held great pride in his children, the of whom earned the rank of Captain (Bryant, Herveus and Malina). Emerick died in battle fighting till the last man alongside the Avatar himself. Bryant The Daring Bryant Was the eldest son of Emerick The Mighty and 2nd child of the Trueblade House. Many of his early years he trained under his father and followed him into the path of being a Paladin. After his mother died, Bryant did what he could do to assist his father work, even taking Herveus, his younger brother, under his tutelage. Due to Herveus not having a shred of natural talent of being a knight or a paladin his father simply was not able to invest the time needed to shape his son into a warrior of the Trueblade house in additions to his duties - but Bryant persevered and continued to train him. This tutelage continued until he took up a favor from an old friend from he partied with back in the day. This request, which turned into a mission to save Darik, took from him his dominant hand making his expertise in lances a burden having to retrain himself with the prosthetic he was provided. Until one day he met and bonded with a lone Griffin becoming friends and partners with him. Bryant changes his path from infantry to join the Griffin rider core - fighting alongside his newfound Griffin friend Talon. Bryant become a Captain of the 4th Griffin Core. He fought on Avatar Island bravely and fought to defend his doomed homeland alongside his father. Malina Herveus's sister and a former Captain in the Avatar Island military. She relinquished her position and retired in order to become a housewife on mainland Zyreema before the fall of Avatar Island.Category:Death Knight Category:Player Characters Category:Undead